Home
by Luminously
Summary: Dark Precure was granted another chance at life by the Tree of Hearts and now lives in Kibougahana as "Ayame Tsukikage" - a girl who may not have her memories, but who has a kind family and supportive friends to help her adjust to her new life. [A continuation of sorts of Heartcatch, essentially an one shot collection. Updated irregularly.]
1. Shopping Day

**Author's notes:** I don't really have much to say about this chapter, or this fic as a whole - it's meant to be a collection of sweet, mostly mundane stories not necessarily related to each other. Some of you may find these boring, but I think Dark Precure deserves nothing less than a peaceful life and loving family and friends. Of course there'll be sad moments, but most will be happy, and that's just as well.

* * *

About a month had passed since the day Ayame had been first welcomed into the Tsukikage family by Yuri, and while she still wasn't completely used to many things (such as the toaster), her lack of clothes didn't seem to bother her. Most of her wardrobe was composed of pieces Yuri no longer needed along with some borrowed from Haruna, and while her older sister said they'd go shopping soon, in between tutoring Ayame at home and dealing with her nightmares they never seemed to have the time.

However, the Kurumi siblings had had enough of this.

"Choosing some new clothes will help Ayame-chan develop her own fashion sense and get to know herself better." Momoka told Yuri one afternoon, as they were standing in front of Fairy Drop along with their respective younger siblings. "And it's all on the house, really!"

"I do appreciate the offer, Momoka," Yuri began with a slight smile, entering the shop and greeting Sakura-san by the counter before turning back to her friend, "but I really can't let you do this for free."

"Oh, but you should, Yuri-san! Momo-nee and I really want to help out Ayame get a better wardrobe. Right, Ayame?~" Erika said, giving the taller girl a grin and attempting to pull her into the store.

"Are you implying Onee-san's clothes are bad?" was all she got in response, Ayame's expression remaining blank though there was the slightest hint of annoyance in her voice.

"No, we're not, Ayame-chan." Momoka was the one to answer, even if she did seem slightly disconcerted at the other's lack of emotion. "Yuri's clothes are just fine, but you need some of your own too."

"Yes, exactly." Yuri nodded her head, giving her still hesitant little sister a smile and taking her hand, guiding her through the shop. Erika could only pout at that, given how she had been trying to do the same herself not five minutes ago and the other girl had barely moved. "Still, as I was saying beforehand, I appreciate your feelings towards Ayame very much, but -"

"We're doing this for free and we're not taking no for an answer, okay?" Momoka said sternly, and even Yuri found herself forced to agree upon hearing it put like that. "Good. Now, Ayame-chan, would you like some suggestions?"

A whole hour and many combinations of clothing later, they had found a few pieces that the dark haired girl seemed to feel comfortable in - still, Erika and Momoka didn't seem to think it was enough, despite Ayame's tiredness and Yuri's insistence that they were being much too kind.

"Ayameee!" Erika yelled out from the back of the shop and soon arrived at the dressing rooms in a hurry. "I found a dress that will look awesome on you and matching slippers, try it out!" She exclaimed rather excitedly, extending the aforementioned clothes to the dark haired girl.

Ayame, however, didn't take them. All she could do was stare at Erika, a lump forming in her throat as she slowly took in the softly colored flower pattern that adorned the white summer dress and the matching pastel slippers, with a ribbon on top of each. That is, until she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Now, Aya, don't make such a face. They're trying their best to help you, so at least try it on, alright?"

As she looked up at her older sister, Ayame found herself unable to keep the hardened stare on her face and instead mumbled a "Yes, Onee-san" in response, taking the clothes from a triumphant Erika's hands and pulling the curtains of the dressing room to get changed.

"That's my Yuri-san!" She could hear the blue haired girl say outside and couldn't help but furrow her brows at the remark, poking her head out again.

"What did you call my sister?" Ayame asked, her eyes glowing with anger - but, much to her confusion, both Erika and Momoka couldn't hold back their laughter and even Yuri had an amused smile on her lips.

"It's an expression, Aya." Her older sister explained since she was the only one able to do so at the moment. "It means that Erika expected me to able to convince you and she's happy I did."

"… Oh. Right." Ayame let out, her expression softening. "So she's not stealing you?"

"No, of course not, Aya." Yuri answered gently and petted her little sister's head, unable to hold herself back. "Now go on and get changed, yes?"

The dark haired girl nodded and went to do as told, even if she couldn't help but feel bothered as Yuri and Momoka commented on how adorable she was - and Erika, unsurprisingly, disagreed. She didn't mean to be 'adorable' or 'scary', she just wanted to be like everyone else and not stand out too much.

This dress didn't seem like it would help her in that either, but she could only heave a sigh before opening the curtains again.

"So… I-Is it too bad?" She asked, nervously pulling on its hem.

"It's wonderful, Aya!" Was all Yuri could say, with a genuine smile that she had been showing a lot more since her little sister's arrival.

"You look adorable!" Momoka added, giving her a thumbs up.

"As always, you can just leave fashion to me! You look really good, Ayame!" Erika said, nodding approvingly.

 _Well, maybe this kind of unwanted attention isn't too bad_ , the dark haired girl concluded after a moment and gave the three of them a rare smile, her cheeks an uncharacteristic, faint shade of pink.

However, this seemed to be too much cuteness for them to handle, and she somehow ended up being pulled into a hug - first was her sister, surprising both Momoka and Erika, although they soon followed as well.

 _Okay_ , Ayame had to admit as she blushed even more, _this kind of attention is really good_.


	2. Kind Gesture

**Author's notes:** This is hardly a chapter, more of an extremely small drabble I wrote while roleplaying. I hope you enjoy it despite its shortness, and I'll probably be able to whip up a longer, proper chapter in the near future.

* * *

Ayame's attention was fully focused on the scenes playing out before her - at least until she became aware of quiet sniffles coming from beside her and turned her head. Her older sister Yuri was crying, clearly making an effort to keep the sounds minimal, but crying nonetheless.

Without saying a word, Ayame reached for the remote control placed between them and paused the movie.

"Oh, Aya", Yuri said, blinking and looking a little dazed, as if she'd just now noticed that Ayame hadn't been watching the movie, "I'm fine, don't worry."

"No, you're not." Ayame replied curtly, scooting over to the older girl. "You're crying."

"Well, yes, but that's only because the story -" Yuri broke off abruptly, her mouth still a little open. Ayame didn't pay it any heed, continuing to wipe away her sister's tears with her fingers. They had stopped falling by now and Yuri was beginning to recompose herself, so Ayame stroked her cheek gently. Strangely enough, tears filled Yuri's eyes again at that, soon spilling down.

"Onee-san…" Ayame said softly, feeling her own eyes sting as she wiped the other girl's tears anew. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's, it's nothing." Yuri answered, giving her a small smile. "It's only, I'm so glad to have you here…"

"Oh. Well, I'm glad to be here." Ayame said, returning the smile with one of her own.

With that being said, she moved her hands from Yuri's face down to her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace.


End file.
